Love Through Seasons
by peachypink23
Summary: A Series of Oneshots. Bella and Edward's realtionship in rain, heat, and cold.


**Author's Note: **This first chapter has really no direct plot whatsoever, I just really really wanted to write it. Also, a special thanks Shii-chanchick and her fic "Cruel Summer"-as reading it ignited my extremely-overactive-imagination and inspired this chapter. Feed back is always nice and I hope you all enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I only own the key board I'm typing with, Twilight and all its fabulous characters belongs to the equally fabulous Stephenie Meyer

* * *

As Forks submerged into yet another endlessly dreary shower of rain, Bella Swan spread herself out across her comforter, closed her eyes, and wished like hell this was a real summer. _True_ summer meant dry hot temperatures so high plant life shriveled and air conditioning met an all time high. Not that she hadn't recently almost reconciled with the rain. Bella appreciated it symbolically. After all, rain meant no sun, and no sun usually meant more Edward. However, when school finished, Bella's temporary peace with the ungodly moisture disintegrated. Edward was gone hunting, and besides, summer allowed them to be together outside. The rain was evil, evil, _evil_!

_I miss him so much._

Bella relaxed and idly contemplated how useless her life had become without Edward. Not that it was necessarily exciting before she fell in love, but now alone it was completely pointless. While he was away, Bella simply slept, ate, and lounged about cursing the weather. She smiled.

_I wouldn't have it any other way…..Well, on that pathetic note; I should probably do something productive._

Bella let her eyes rest disinterestedly on her assigned, summer reading book. The Lord of the Flies, another _evil_ thing. Suddenly, she remembered the promised trip to Seattle and decided to convince Edward to take her as soon as her got home, which-one glance at the digital clock told her- would be in approx. 15 minutes.

_Hmmmm...Edward….and new books... _

Now committed to being ever so slightly productive, Bella grabbed a pen and notebook off her nightstand and began to list all the wonderful new books she wanted to buy. Undoubtedly, Edward would tease her yet again for her pension for romantic novels. Her pen froze halfway through writing Sense and Sensibility. A wicked, **_wicked _**thought popped into her head. Edward would of course be nosey and read her list. But-

_Could I actually-_

Yes. Yes, she actually could. Edward's annoying tendencies to make her involuntarily blush popped into her head. It was only fair she paid him back. Realizing that this was completely uncharacteristic of her but continuing none the less, Bella skipped to the bottom of the page and wrote a title. The three words- or was it four? -seemed glaring upon the paper. She just stared at them.

_Umm…At least his reaction will be er-interesting…_

Hurriedly she scribbled down several more titles and set the pad in a very…_ostentatious _manner at the foot of her bed. If she knew Edward as well as she thought she did, all she had to do was wait. And wait she did until a familiar, amused, wonderful voice penetrated the silence.

"I see you've managed to inch three centimeters from where I left you. Very productive two days, Bella."

As hard as she tried to hold her mock glare, his presence in her room was far too much. After two painstakingly long days, she couldn't stop herself from flying across the room to where he stood the window. Of course, the words 'Bella' and 'flying' should never be used in the same sentence. The edge of her desk sent her sprawling towards the floor. That is until two strong arms caught her and cradled her against a stone cold and hard chest. Sighing, Bella inhaled the scent of him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to her lips. Careful not to scare him away, she gently brushed her lips across his mouth. Still careful, she allowed him to pull away after a few seconds and scoop her up into his arms. He settled them both, her in his lap, on the bed and under the covers.

"I missed you too." His soft hypnotizing voice sent shivers down her spine. "So, what have you been up to while I've been gone?" As always in Edward's proximity, Bella was distracted and had to pause to find her voice.

"Hmmm-er-you know the usual exciting things I do when you leave me." She didn't have to look behind her to know that Edward was raising his eyebrows.

"I slept. I ate. I trudged around. Was very moody and er-...trudgy and depressing, that sort of thing." His small chuckle rumbled against her back. "How was hunting?"

"As always, It-what's this?" His foot kicked against the notebook that had been somehow shove underneath the covers. Bella amazingly managed maintain a straight face and normal heartbeat. Very nonchalant, she replied,

"It's a list of the books I'll buy when you take me to Seattle."

"When, huh?"

"Yep."

He poked her playfully in the side and Bella moved out of his lap so he could reach the notebook. She sat down across from him on the bed and inspected his expression while attempting to appear innocent.

_I can't believe I really..._

Edward reached underneath the covers and extracted the notebook. He flipped it open and began to read the titles. As predicted her snorted as he listed the old-fashioned romance names.

"Wuthering Heights," he ticked off, "and finally Ka-"

Suddenly, his voice died and Bella watched as his eyes morphed into alien sized proportions. His mouth fell open and he stared in complete shock at the page, as if he couldn't believe what was written there. Barely containing herself, Bella gleefully wondered if she had ever seen Edward so utterly…speechless. She guessed it was abnormal for a vampire to appear so ungracefully astonished. She was amazed and quite impressed with her ability to sound so gilless as she asked her frozen boyfriend, "Edward? What is it?"

After a few beats her blinked up at her and silently, dazedly, handed her the list. She kept her expression blank while she pretended to scan through the books, all the while knowing exactly what was coming. When she reached _that one _she mirrored his wide-eyes and looked up to meet his shocked face. Forcing herself not to blush, she stared back vacantly at Edward until she felt the corners of her mouth twitch up and a choked giggle escaped her. Within a few seconds she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. So hard, she collapsed down onto the bed and tears came to her eyes.

"You-" she gasped, "You should have seen you face!" Glancing up at his astonishment set her off for another two minutes. Finally when she sobered, Bella said seriously, "I'm sorry, Edward, but-" again she looked into his still stunned but now somewhat indignant expression and lost it again.

One minute she was practically rolling from the hilarity. The next she found herself effectively silenced as Edward climbed over her and covered her quaking lips with his own.

Bella lost herself in the kiss as her thoughts left her. Somehow, however, she was able to clearly recall the words listed at the bottom of her list.

_Kama Sutra Volume IV_

* * *

_Hehehe…sorry! I know that Bella would probably not do that….but I WANTED HER TO. If you don't know what Kama Sutra is (I actually have friends who don't) Please do not go looking it up. It's too dirty...×× Hopefully I haven't corrupted anyone…_


End file.
